Deadeye
| game file name = s_sniper_special_heavy }} Overview The Deadeye is a promotional unit released during the 3/9/13 weekend costing . This unit has the raw hitting power to take down most infantry units in a single shot. It surpasses the Assassinater in damage by far, dealing a heavy 136-184 damage at Rank 1, compared to the Assassinater's 108-132. The Deadeye is known for its incredibly high critical hit rate when attacking soldiers/infantry. With a 70% chance of landing a critical shot, it has the highest critical ratio of any other sniper units. The Deadeye is available to players levels 45+. It is also the first trainable Sniper Unit to have limited ammo at two shots before having to reload for three turns. Its attacks have a range of 1-5 (instead of 1-4 for most other snipers). Snipers are generally useless at higher levels as the bulk of an enemy army consists of armor, but the Deadeye is valuable when facing the Brutal Brawler and the Brutal Champion. Other than just infantry, Deadeyes who have hit a critical damage against armored units can easily leave them vulnerable to a second shot. The player uses it against Sarin in the promotional mission where you get to test it out. Attacks Modified Rifle= | attack2 = , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-4 | lof = Direct | effects = | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = sniper_stunShot }} | attack3 = , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Precise | armorpiercing = 65 | effects = | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 5 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = sniper_AP_stun_shot }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 20; 25; 30; 35; 39; 44 }} Cost Trivia *As of the 2.85 Patch, this unit can no longer be infected. *This unit was the only premium unit to be an infection candidate. *The Deadeye appears to be holding the stock of his rifle in his left shoulder while looking through the scope with his right eye. *In the player's view, a cap is attached to the scope and opened for the Deadeye to see. However, from the front view, it is not there. *The crow on the Deadeye makes a sound effect during shooting. A second crow call is heard, but it is most likely an echo for effect. *While firing, a bullet cartridge is ejected from the gun, but the animation makes it seem that it was ejected out of the barrel, not the main body. *They belong to a special group of imperial snipers. *As this unit attacks, look carefully at the front of its sandbags. You will notice that two small tufts of grass appear and shake when the Deadeye fires. However, when the attack ends, the tufts vanish. Gallery File:Deadeye Promo March 2013.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:S sniper special heavy front.png|Front. File:S sniper special heavy back.png|Back. File:S sniper special heavy icon.png|Icon. Animations